Kagome's New Love
by YOQUIEROELCHOCOLATE
Summary: Kagome gets fed up with inubaka. She runs into Sesshy rescuing Rin. Will they find love? WHAT! kagome's a demon. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's New Love

Summary: Kagome is fed up with inubaka. She ran into Sesshy while rescuing rin. Will they fall in love with each other. WHAT! Kagome's a demon! What kind? read to find out. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and co.!(sobs and runs away).

''-thoughts

""-speaking

_italics_-telepathy

''**-beast**

Betrayal

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Inuyasha in the arms of Kikyo.

"Do you love me?", Kikyo asked Inuyasha.

"Of course.", he said.

" What about my reincarnation?"

"Her? She's just another hoe and shard-detector. Why have the copy ,when I can have the original?", then he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore so she ran as far away as she could. When she was out of breath she sat on a fallen log just thinking. 'Why does he always do this to me?,' she asked herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

"Aieeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!", a little girl screamed as she was being chased by a big green lizard demon. When the girl saw Kagome she ran towards her.

"Help!", the girl shouted.

"Okay. Get behind me.", Kagome ordered. The girl immediately ran behind her.

"Get away form me, wench!", the demon yelled. Kagome just shot her arrow straight to the demon.' Hit the mark!', she thought silently. The demon screamed in agony as it turned to ashes.

"Are you okay?", Kagome asked the little girl.

"H-hai.', answered still shaken up.

"What's your name?"

"Rin."

"Don't you travel-", she was cut off by a squeal.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!," Rin squealed as she attached herself to his leg.

"What did you do?", he asked in his cold voice. She was saying something but was ,again, cut off by Rin.

"No, Kagome-chan saved Rin.", she said as if she were scolding a child which made Kagome chuckle a bit.

"Why are you out here?", he asked.

"Why do you care?", she snapped at him.

" I don't. This Sesshomaru is merely curious.", he stated.

"I'm out here because of that baka half-brother of yours.", she sneered.

'Pity, he chose someone dead over the living.' he thought to himself.

"So ran away.", he said.

"Yea.", she said quietly. Sesshomaru could smell the salt of tears and it was worrying him.

'Why am I worried?' he asked himself. Shaking away the thought he reached into the sleeve of his haori and pulled out a necklace that had a gold chain and at the end was a blue-purple crescent moon with 2 fangs at the sides.

"Who's that for?", Rin asked.

"For, Kagome.", he answered.

"What for?", she asked as Sesshomaru snapped the necklace on.

"Protection. This necklace signifies that you are under this Sesshomaru's protection.", he explained. Kagome nodded in understanding and then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?", Rin asked on the verge of tears.

"I have to back to my friends, sweetie.", Kagome said reassuringly. Getting up she turned to Sesshomaru and said,

"Bye, Sesshy."and disappeared into the forests.


	2. Chapter 2

Mz.Lokita: Lo siento for making you wait for the segundo chap of th story for a year. ive been tryin to figure out how to update and i just figured it out. sad really. but anyway LO SIEEEEENNNNNTTTTOOOOO!!! Now on with the story.

Chapter 2

Kagome entered the hut to be nearlly knocked down by our favourite kitsune.

"Oka-san!"

"Hello, Shippo.", she greeted. She kissed him on the forehead, set him down and went to her giant yellow pack.' Next time I go back I'll buy a new one.', she thought to herself. While she was looking for the food her mom made Sango spotted something on her neck.

"Kagome? What's that on your neck.?"

"Huh? Oh, my neckalace.", she responded.

"For?"

"Protection. Sesshomaru gave it to me."

"He WHAAATTT?!?!", they all yelled.

"He may seem cold but once you get to know him he's not all that bad.", Kagome said. Just then Inuyasha and Kinkhoe-oopes I mean Kikyo-walked in.

"There's the wench. Where've you been?", he snarled.

"None of your business."

"Then why do I smell my half-brother on you?", Inuyasha asked smartly.

"Because-", but she was interuppted by the walking clay plot.

"Since she couldn't have you,the slut decided to rut your brother.", she lied.

"Who are you to call anyone a slut. We know you sneak around with Naraku when you tell Inuyasha you're gathering herbs.", she said angrily.

"Why you BITCH!!", Inuyasha yelled at her. Before Kagome could register, she found herself on the ground with a stinging cheek.

Every one was glared at Inuyasha then hurried to Kagome's side. When Kikyo was walking out the door behind Inuyasha, she was...smirking?

"Lady Kagome!", Miroku said loudly as he knelt next to her. As he studied her face he and every one else gasped.

"What?",she asked curiously. From her jaw to the corner of her mouth was for claw marks.

All of a sudden Sesshomaru came in with Rin and Jaken on Ah-Un's saddle. Rin was waving merrily and Jaken was lookin like he didin't like this. They landed in the clearing by the hut, unnoticed.

"Kagome-chan!", Rin shouted happily as she ran over to the teenage girl. But came to a halt when she her face.

"What happened?",she asked then turned around and yelled,"Sesshomaru-sama!"

In an instant Sesshomaru was there and in front of Rin protectivley.

"What's wrong Rin?", he asked emotionally.

"Kagome-chan is hurt reaaallllyyy bad.", she whined. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru approached her and her friends stood to protect her.

"Move guys.", Kagome told them. They looked shocked that Kagome was letting Sesshomaru pass but backed away warily.

He knelt before, cupped her face in his hands and licked her. THE Great Demon Lord known to hate humans is _licking _one! All her scars healed one by one until there was no trace that she'd been hit before.

"Arigatou.", she said.

"I need your help, Kagome."

"For what?",she asked him with curiosity in her voice.

"My pups are sick."

"You have CHILDREN?!?", Kagome and everyone else shrieked besides Rin and Jaken.

"Stop the infernal shrieking and yes I do.", he growled out.

"Gomen. What's wrong with them?", she was worried about them. 'If Sesshomaru couldn't heal then someting must be terribly wrong', Kagome thought.

"They are weak and are dieing.", he said still emotionally but Kagome could see the worry in his eyes.

"Oh my god. Let me get my pack." 5 secs. later she was out and ready.

'Let's go.", she commanded.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by her waste and they were off.

It'd only been a few min. sinced they left the village and Kagome was already talking alot.

"What are the genders?"

"One boy and One girl."

"Which ones older?"

"They boy."

"What are their names."

"Ryou and Michiyo."

"Awww. Those are cute names, Sesshy.", she complented with a giggle.

"Stop talking."

"-yawn-okay.", she said sleeply. Soon she was sleep on his shoulder, snoring sofly.

Kagome woke up to someone dropping her on the ground.  
"What was that for!", she yelled at him.

"You wouldn't wake up so I dropped. Now, come there is no time to waste."

"Oh, right.", she said running the front doors when Sesshomaru caught up to her pulled her in his arms and went faster than she ever thought possible.

The door was a big mahogany door, shiny knob included.

"Okay. I can do this.", Kagome said sto herself confidently and then pushed the door open. On the bed were 2 frail looking demons. One looked exactly like his father and the other a girl version.

'They look really bad. You need to get out, Sessho.", she demanded him and when he didn't move she shoved him oustside.

She strode over to the bed, knelt beside it and put her hands in the prayer way and chanted. A pink-blue glow swallowed the 2 pups, healing them. The color went back to their faces, the marks retutned and breathing went back to normal.

Sesshomaru was waiting patiently outside.Finally he walked in the room and saw that his 2 pups were okay. Suprisingly Kagome didn't faint.

"What? Special training from a legendary miko.", she replied. Michiyo looked at her dad and the strange miko and asked a shocking question.

"Are you gonna mate her?"

* * *

Cliffy! Wait till next chap to see their reactions.

Inu:So are you.

Sessh;Shut up.

'Inu: Kags and sesshy sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first come love, then come mating then comes the pup in baby crate.(sesshy attacks Inu)

Kag and ML: Boys. Neway R&R. Gracias!!


	3. Chapter 3

Im back w another chappie!

Dis:Idont' own Inu or the others. Only my characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kagome fell over anime-style and Sesshomaru,being Sesshy, showed no reaction.

"I don't think your father would approve.", Kagome said.

"Why not?", Michiyo asked.

"Cause he hates humans for some reason.", Kagome mumbled.

"I wonder why? All I know is that I don't really mind being around humans but me being around them makes them run away."

Because we're demons.", Ryou stated to her."Humans have a fear of anything the cant defeat."

"Some humans defeat demons all the time. I have a friend who does that."

"Yeah?", Ryou asked.

"Yep, her name is Sango."

"What's your name?", Michiyo asked

"Oh. I forgot. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am a miko."

"If you're a miko why didn't you just leave us. I mean mikos do HATE demons, right.'

"Well, most mikos do, but I don't. I travel with 2 humans, a half-demon, a neko demon, and my son,the fox demon, Shippo. The only demons I hate are the ones who try,or have, hurt my friends."

"Daddy said that half-demons are a disgrace.", Ryou said loudly.

"They're not a disgrace just because they're different form the others. Imagine i you were a hanyou. How would you feel to be picked on, talked about and being scorned just because you aren't fully human or demon by everyone.Even your family."

Sesshomaru had been sitting queitly in the corner listening and knew the last sentence was for him alone.Of course he had scorned Inuyasha about being a Half-breed it really was a disgrace.Plus Inuyasha was unruly and didn't have manners whatsoever. He treated people like trash sometimes espiacally Kagome. He never really hated Inuyasha fully till he learned that he hit women,also, Now that was a downright shame, even for a hanyou.

Kagome was staring at Sesshomaru the whole time w/o really seeing him. She never really noticed but now looking at him he seemed well you can't really explain. The silver hair just went with the pale-like skin,gold eyes, the crescent moon and the stripes. The way he looked was just HOTTT!!(He deserves a triple T,right?)

_whoah, what am i thinking.snap out of it,chica._

"Miko." The voice startled her slightly making her jump.

"what?"

"I believe it is time for you to go."

"I guess it is.",she said to herself while looking out the window. It had gotten dark quick.

_time really does fly by when your occupied._

Sesshomaru had dropped Kagome off at the hut then was on his way. Before she made through the door Sango came barreling out and ran into her.

"Kagome!!",she shouted. Next was Miroku and Shippo.

"Oka-san. I thought you were in trouble!", he cried.

"It is good to see you,Lady Kagome.", Miroku said.

"It"s not lik he was going to kill me. He wanted me to save his pups.", Kagome reminded with a roll of her eyes.

"O h yeah.", they all said in unison.

"About time you got back.", said a gruff voice rudley.

"Not like you cared anyway, hanyou..", Kagome retoreted.

"What was that?", Inuyasha asked quietly and menancingly.

"You heard me." Inuyasha lunged at Kagome, claws extended and striked her on the arm but not deep. Staggering back she looked at him with pain in her eyes. Even though she said what she said ,he did kinda deserve it, he didn't have to go that far, again.

"I hate you.", she said with hatred in her voice. Her friends looked on as she walked out the hut with Shippo tagging along.

"Inuyasha what is the matter with you?", Sango ask with disgust.

"Ain't nothin wrong with me."

"Your always abusing her nowadays." Miroku said.

" You know what? Ya'll can shut up now."

At the hotsprings Kagome sighed as she lowered herself into the hot, steaming water. Sometimes when she went to the hotsprings she would forget all her troubles and just enjoy. But today the incident with Inuyasha kept bugging her.

_Why is he suddenly like this? _she asked herself before bursting into tears.

"Awww oka-san. Don't cry over that Inu-baka.", Shippo said, trying to offer comfort.

"I'll try.", she answered him quietly,"Now turn around so I can wash your hair."

A demon stood in the woods undetected by the miko. He came to get her and to take her to his home. "Miko, come with me now." the demon ordered in a deep voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait!!

Chapter 4

"Miko, come with me now.", the demon ordered in a deep voice.

Startled, Kagome turned around quickly to see a demon step from among the trees. He had black hair in a ponytail that stopped at the nape of his neck, blood red eyes, his clothing was of a red haori with black pants and combat boots. He also had 2 swords on his right hip.

"W-what do you want with me?", Kagome stuttered.

"Oh nothing special.", he said chuckling darkly and that was the last thing she heard before her world went to darkness.

In the hut Sango and Miroku watched in disgust as Inuyasha and Kikyo cuddled and kissed every few minutes.

"I'm worried about Kagome.", Sango said for the 10th time.

"She's probably on her way back." , Miroku reassured her for the tenth time.

"FINe."

2 hrs. later she still didn't come back to the hut and Sango was reallly about ready to run out there to get Kagome.

"I think Lady Kagome has been gone long enough.", Miroku finally said.

"Who cares where that wench is?", Inuyasha said. Sango just gave him the dirtiest look she could muster and ran out the door.

Kagome woke up on a cold stone floor

'_where am i?'_

A dark shadow came out of nowhere and said to her as if reading her mind,

"My name is Kaiji and this is my castle. You are going to tell me where Sesshomaru is."

"No."

"What?", he asked in disbelief.

"I said no." In anger he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, knocking her head against the stone.

"Tell me.", he grit out.

"Never.", she started choking when he tightened his grip. Finally after noticing that she wouldn't tell he let her fall to floor.

Before leaving he leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"You will tell me." He smirked as he saw her shiver.

_'somebody help me.'_

Miroku and Sango were on Kirara looking for Kagome after they found the hotsprings empty but all her stuff and Shippo there. Shippo told them that some demon kidnapped her and started crying. After about an hour of searching they went back to the hut to find Sesshomaru, his 3 pups, and rin standing outside.

"Lord Sesshomaru!", Shippo yelled.

"Where's the miko?", he asked once they landed.

"She got kidnapped while we were at the hotsprings 2 hrs ago." his eyes got all watery and his bottom lip started to tremble.

"What?!", Michiyo, Rin and Ryou yelled together.

"Yeah it was a real big demon." All the children looked to Sesshomaru with sad faces and knowing that the children would never forgive him he gave in.

"Fine. This Sesshomaru will look for Kagome.", he said and took off into the night before anyone could thank him.

Sesshomaru had been sniffing Kagome's sent and followed it to the east and then he knew who took her. Kaiji of the East that bastard! he cursed. Getting angry he started to turn into his true form. His grew red with turquoise pupils and an ominous wind whirled around hime picking up his hair an d blowing it around. His nose turned into a snout and the rest of his body. When he was finished in his place stood an enormous demon dog with a crescent moon and 2 magenta markings on his face.

Kagome woke up after what seemed like minutes later, hoping it was a dream. But when she opened her eyes, saw the same stone wall and sighed. She looked up and saw Kaiji and someone else walk through the room.

"Hello Kagome. Are you ready to tell?", he asked.

"NO.", she said stubbornly. Kaiji just sighed and said,

"Oh well. Guess you'll have to deal with Janjii here." A buff man with purple hair stepped out the shadows with a whip that has spikes.

"Go ahead." Janjii stepped to her and brought the whip down on her back. She cried in pain as the spikes ripped her skin out. Kaiji just laughed as he walked out, listening to her cries as he walked to his quarters.

Sesshomaru howled when he felt Kagome's pain through the necklace he gave her and he knew he had to get there quick. Using his demon speed, he got there faster than he would have using his normal speed.

Kagome felt Janjii stop when the whole castle shook and a growl was heard. The pain all over her body was too much to bare and she fainted. But before she did, she saw a giant white dog and knew she was saved.

Finished!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome woke up in a comfortable bed in an unfamiliar room. Thinking somebody else kidnapped her she sat up too fast and cried in pain and fell back to the bed. She heard feet running towards her then saw Rin's face.

"Hi Kagome-neechan.", she greeted happily then ran to the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!", and woke everyone else up in the room.

"Kagome!", Michiyo and Ryou yelled at the same timeas they rushed to the bed."

"Oww.", it hurt when they shook the bed.

"Sorry.", they all looked when the door opened to see Sesshomaru walk in with that same emotionless expression on his face.

"Sesshomaru, thank you for saving me."

"There's no need."

"Yes there is. If I can do anything to help then I will."

"Then I want you to tutor my pups."

"Hai."

"Now take your medicine." He handed her this green icky stuff and she had to pinch her before she drunk so she wouldn't taste it all that much.

As they days passed Kagome slowly got better with the help of everyone of course and today she could get out of bed. Since she hasn't used her legs in days she almost fell if Sesshomaru wasn't there to catch her.

"Arigatou.", she said as she stood up straight. Getting a whiff of her scent she crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Uggh. I need a bath."

"I agree.", he cringed back as she raised her hand to hit him. They had gotten closer since the last few days. So you could say they were friends I guess.

"Where's the hotsprings?", she asked as she picked out her kimono and bath things from the wardrobe.

"Through the door. Do you need help with that too?", he asked wit a glint in his eye.

"NO!", she yelled and stomped through the door and slammed.

The hotsprings was natural. It was surrounded by grass and jasmines and the water by boulders. There was a smaller one next to it for the kids she guessed.

"Ahhh.", the hotsprings felt good against her skin. Grabbing her bathing soap she soaped up and rinsed then washed her hair 3 times. After soaking for a lil bit she got out, dried off , went to her room and got dressed. Her kimono was pink with a purple leaf design going up her right side with a purple obi. She put a little lipgloss on her lips and went to the dinig room for breakfast.

The dinig room was so big that Sesshomaru, in his true form, could fit 6 times in it and still have room left. a golden chandelier was hanging above a mahogany table with 12 chairs. The walls were a beige color with wood trim and behind Sesshomaru was an old picture of his father in his true form. The mahogany doors opened to reveal Kagome in her kimono and she looked very pretty in his opinion.

"Hello Kagome.", he said while nodding his head. Kagome came up to him and gave him a big hug then sat to his right. Jaken who was sitting next to Rin who was sitting across from Kagome gawked at her. She was sitting where the Lady of the Western Land was supposed to. He opened his mouth to say something but them the food came out. There was oden, oyako donburi, miso soup, and tamagoyaki. Kagome looked at it with hungry eyes but waited for Sesshomaru them dug in.

"Are ya'll ready to learn?", Kagome sad enthusiastically after breakfast was over and done. The kids all groaned as they followed her to the library.

"Aw. Don't be like that. Tell you what, if your good and listen to everything I say I'll take you to the garden okay." They nodded their heads quickly and when they reached the library they got right to business.

Rin was good with spelling. Michiyo was good with history and Ryou was excellent at math. Since they did so well they went to the gardens.

In the gardens the kids and Kagome played a game that she taught them called freeze tag. Ryou was it and he's already gotten Michiyo twice. Kagome was running from him and passed by Michi while tapping her.

"Haha! I'm free!" and then she got tapped again by Ryou. Angrily she chased him around the gardens.

Without them nowing Sesshomaru was watching them play and got ths strange feeling in his chest. It was unfamiliar and always came whenever the were together and he didn't know why. Fustrated, he went back to his work to keep his mind busy.

Hours later after dinner Kagome put the children to sleep with Sesshomaru watching her and as she kissed the last one's head he then realized that he was inlove with her. She was kind and gentle not to mention beautiful plus she was good with the kids.

"Come Kagome.", he demanded.

"What?", she asked as he dragged her out the room. Once they reached his room, he pulled her in and kissed her fully on the lips with a passion.

Kagome was surprised. Sesshomaru was kissing her and she liked. All these feelings were coming out in this one kiss. His lips were so soft and his kiss so perfect that she could just melt. She couldn't help but whimper when he pulled away.

"I love you, Kagome.", he said with truth in his voice and eyes. She was shocked, she loved him too and was always worried if he shared the feelings.

"I love you, too." Carrying her to the bed he laid her down and kissed her. His hands gently roamed over hr body. From her shoulders to her hips his hands strayed. Back up to the shoulders he pulled her kimono down to her waist. He kissed her from her neck down to the strange contraption that covered what he wanted to see.

Kagome who was in such a daze didn't even notice Sesshomaru cut her bra and throw it across the room. All she registered was the pure ecstasy that she was feeling when he grabbed her breasts and sucked on them. She took in a sharp intake of breath and arched off the bed.

Sesshomaru was teasing one nipple with his mouth while he played with the other one with his fingers. He smirked when he felt Kagome arch off the bed. Sitting up he took off his clothes and tore off hers. He kissed her stomach and when he came to her womanhood he took a deep breath and almost fainted. Gaining control of himself, he slowly brought his took to her and licked.

Kagome breathed deeply when she felt Sesshomaru's tongue down in her privates. She nearly lost it when he stuck his fingers inside of her. He was waking up feelings she never felt and she was enjoying it.

Sesshomaru licked up her juices and went back up to kiss her and let her taste herslef on him. His dick was hard and he was ready.

"Are you ready?" She nodded her head and he rammed inside of her. A few tears leaked at as the pain from the intrusion took over but she quickly calmed down. Starting to move her hips with Sesshomaru following her and soon they were making love.


End file.
